


From my window

by larryismyjesus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryismyjesus/pseuds/larryismyjesus
Summary: Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson are two college students studying abroad. After a shattering brake up we get a glimpse of the heartache and regret hanging on a wire between two apartments in a small town in Italy. Their paths cross too often, making it impossible for their hearts to heal and forget.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	From my window

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real long fanfic! I hope it doesn't suck. Ill try to update weekly! Enjoy :)

His feet were touching the cold concrete of his balcony. It was too hot, the collar of his shirt soaked in sweat. His fingers gently lingered on the thick leather covers of H's journal. He'd bring his hand up to his face just to smell the treacherous scent of the boys perfume, inevitably stained on the pages. Louis' thoughts stood in conflict, his eyes ever so gently glancing over the terrace of the apartment across his. He isn't going to give him the pleasure of catching his glossy eyes wondering and looking for the boy. Well actually no, he isn't a boy, he is a cowardly pile of waste, wrapped up in the prettiest smile anyone could dream of, Lou tells himself. 

The loud Italian woman and her cheating husband upstairs are at it again, per usual a pot or two fly out the window in the midst of their heated fight, and land on Louis' balcony. He takes this as a sign to climb into the cramped apartment, purposefully leaving the heavily filled out journal behind. Soon enough his damp shirt is on the floor and he is looking at his malnourished tattoo covered body in the bathroom mirror. Hands tracing over the small tattoo H gave him last summer. It burns under his touch, just another reminder of the one thing he could never forget. Tears pooling in his eyes as he slams the bathroom door and disappears in the steamy shower. 

Thirty feet away from L's bathtub, just across the street sits Harry, one cheek pressed against the curtained window, his record player quietly playing Amore mio aiutami. His tanned skin is covered in a silky shirt, obviously too small for him. Rosy face splashed with crocodile tears streaming down to his chin. His long curls sticking to his forehead as he drifts away to sleep, his chest heavy with guilt. The sunset fighting to stay alive, giving its last rays to the darkness of the lonesome attic, creating a golden coat of light pressing against the dusty bookshelves. The wine bottle slipping from Harrys hand, tumbling for a moment before it tips over and spills on the floor. The noise startles him, but he is too far gone to notice the mess.

He wakes up in the middle of the night, just as the clock strikes 4, blindly putting his feet on the floor, right into the puddle of red wine. Cursing under his breath he walks over to the bathroom. He catches a glimpse of himself in the dirty mirror. Appalled by the disgusting state of his hair he stares into the reflection just as if he was judging someone on the other side for allowing themselves to look like they've forgotten to take care of their appearance. Something Harry never used to tolerate. But now he finds himself forgetting to wash his face or comb his hair, or get out of bed. The stench of alcohol lingering on his body. He takes the silky shirt off and walks back to his bed, hands clutching the fabric as he brings it to his chest, while whispering sweet nothings to it like it was a person laying chest to chest with him. Harrys words turn into a lullaby, leaving his lips with the company of a simple melody..."Even my phone misses your call.." 

Louis dreaded this day. His alarm didn't go off, his hair looked like a birds nest and he was late to class. Running down the street skipping over the cobblestone road his books falling out of his bag. L wasn't a religious man but right now as he was running to class trying to keep sane, he was praying not to see H. It was the last thing his fragile mental health needed now. Fragments of his brain cells shut down as soon as he sat in the back of the class, he'd lost his will to live a while ago, it wasn't gonna return in the midst of art history class anyway. Zayn met up with him at lunch, Louis wouldn't admit it out loud but he depended on him, so much. After the incident Zayn was the only friend he had, his rock, at least from L's perspective he was. 

"You should really read this book its about this guy who bought an entire island just to... Louis are you even listening to me?" Zayn tugs at a loose strand of Louis hair. Louis quickly turns around looking like someone had just woken him up. "Yeah, sorry. I'm just tired, it's all." Zayn just nods his head and stops talking, giving Louis space. Lou's gaze averts to the seashore, the waves creating bubbles on the surface of the water sooths his mind, creating a distraction from the loud street filled with angry impatient Italians stuck in traffic. Zayn and him walk to the university for the last lecture of the day. L is finally calm, his morning anxiety died down, his head drunk from the sea scented air. 

Harrys morning started with a bottle of chardonnay and a miserable look plastered on his face. His now freshly washed curls bounced with his every move. The nice girl from the gelato place waved at him on his way to school, he flashed her one of his most genuine, probably a little sad, smiles. He avoided everyone's eyes just so he wouldn't catch those sad blue ones that were already carved into his brain. Classes were the same, lunch was lonely. He caught himself crying in the lavatories more than once. H ignored the crippling feeling of despair as he stood in the student courtyard waiting for the sunset and the cold breeze that would endure after. 

And then he saw him, the boy who he had been avoiding for weeks, carefully calculating when he'll leave his building so they don't have to share broken glances and heavy words. It was fine he still had time, to turn around, look away, hide, before the boy could spot him. But he just stood there, frozen. His brain was having a full on fire drill panic attack and his body just couldn't move. He kept staring at him and his fluffy hair, golden skin, dirty vans.. his lips almost curled into a smirk. But then the boys head turned and locked eyes with Harrys. 

Louis stood there, on the brink of tears staring at Harry, piercing him with his ice cold glare full of anger and pain. He wanted to go up to him and to punch him, strangle him even. But he was just as frozen as the man in front of him. It was painful, those 30 seconds of contact that both of them had tried to avoid for so long. Harry was the first to turn around, and just walk away. Internally yelling at himself for being such a coward, the shame on his back gaining a few pounds. 

Louis swallowed his tears and turned around to see Zayn and his best pitying look, choosing not to deal with this now he just smiled, big and fucking wide.


End file.
